


Niebezpieczeństwo

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [97]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Action, Danny jak zawsze krzyczy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Danny i Steve mają inne definicję "niebezpieczeństwa"
Prompt 97. "Niebezpieczeństwo"





	

– Cholera! Jak ja cię nienawidzę! – krzyk Danny'ego rozniósł się po całej ulicy, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to zbytniej uwagi. – Czy nie potrafisz choćby chwili spędzić w jednym miejscu? Musisz ryzykować?  
– To nie było ryzyko. Ot, rutynowa akcja. Nie powinieneś się martwić – zapewniał komandor.  
– Tak? A ta rana na twoim ramieniu? Sama się zrobiła?  
– Pocałujesz i już nie będzie bolała.   
          Williams jedynie prychnął, odchodząc do pobliskiej jednostki, by sprawdzić czy wszystko już sprawdzili.  
– Czasem myślę, że bardziej niebezpieczna dla ciebie jest kłótnia z nim niż strzelanina – odezwał się z boku Chin.  
         Obaj wybuchnęli zgodnie śmiechem, było w tym coś prawdziwego.


End file.
